Just a Few More Nights
by InsanityCreator
Summary: Help Wanted! Grand Re-Opening! Vintage pizzeria given new life! Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What could go wrong? Collin, a medical student on his summer break didn't think anything could. That was, until he met a few of the restaurants employees. Maybe there was a reason the place was shut down for health and safety...
1. Chapter 1

Collin stood outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was dark, and nearing midnight, the time he started his shift. Looking at the building reminded him of when he was much younger and always bothered his parents to bring him here. Though a bit late, at least he got what he wanted.

He was surprised he had been hired so easily. The manager didn't seem to care about much at all. Maybe they were having trouble getting a night guard. It would make sense, not many people like working nightshifts. At least, this was the case in his experience.

The 19 year old shook himself out of his thoughts. Daydreaming, it was a bad habit of his. He would often catch himself drifting off. That, or someone else would, but he could often save himself from that embarrassment. Nonetheless, it was a common feeling for him, the awkward person he was.

Collin Grey was tall and thin with light brown skin and long, curly hair that was often in a loose ponytail. He had big, warm, yet anxious grey eyes that hid behind thick, square, purple glasses. Though even with them he didn't have perfect vision, if he took them off he was legally considered blind.

Besides his uniform he was also wearing a woven bracelet with bright colours and a zigzag pattern. Though he knew it looked a little silly with the uniform, he wore that bracelet everywhere. His mother had made it for him and he loved the little thing. Speaking of his mother, her Indonesian features showed in his face. He looked quite a lot like his mom.

Collin walked into the restaurant, looking around. Everywhere his eyes went there were posters about the place's grand re-opening. He didn't quite remember what got the place shut down to begin with. Something about health and safety he thinks.

His eyes and feet wandered around the place, until he ended up in the main show area. The new animatronics sure looked cutesy. Whatever health violation the old ones caused, there was no way that was going to repeat. They were much different to the ones he saw as a kid. More child friendly and less scary than he remembered. Though back then, he hadn't thought they were scary; just a little funny looking.

While examining the animatronics, he heard a phone begin to ring. No one else was in the building besides him, so he immediately assumed it was for him. He followed the ringing to the room the manager had said was his office. He sat down in the office chair and picked up the phone with a quiet 'hello?'

"Hello, hello? Uh, hi. I see you're here a bit early, uh, Collin was it?" a friendly voice on the phone asked. It sounded like a guy. Collin was shocked when it said his name.

"Y-you know me?" he asked, silently cursing himself for stuttering in his nervousness.

"Oh yeah, of course! I've heard all about you, the new guy! Nightshift huh, yeah.. th-they were having problems finding a guy for that job. Who wants to work from twelve to six, huh?.. Uh, now you're probably wondering why I'm talking to you here. Well, I'm the dayshift guy, and it's part of my job to help new employees get settled in on their first days.. Or nights in your case. Y-you see, I've been with the company a while now, ya'know?" the person on the other end of the line tried to explained. 'Dayshift guy' Collin thought. If he did this with all new employees, 'Phone guy' would be much more fitting.

"What do I need to know then?" Collin asked bluntly.

"Well first of all, see that tablet in front of you?" Collin looked down at the desk. He made a sound of agreement before picking up the tablet. It turned on immediately as he brought it up to see it, making him jump.

"Picking that up, you'll see all your cameras. Make sure to flip through those and get used to them."

Collin did as told, looking through the cameras randomly, making sure to get a good feel for where everything was. He stopped on one camera which had music playing through it. It sounded like it was coming from a music box. He stared at the room, finding this a bit odd.

"I see you found the Prize Corner. Every once and a while try to wind up that music box, okay? That's the first thing. There should be a button on the tablet somewhere that lets you do that remotely. Just come back and wind that up for a few seconds every once and while, okay?" the phone guy stated.

"Okay... But why?" Winding up a music box during the middle of a night for no one to hear it but him and the guy on the phone seemed a little weird for that to be the case. There had to be a real reason.

There was silence over the phone for a few seconds, while phone guy was supposedly forming his response. "..There's this creepy puppet thing that likes to come out of its box when the music stops... I haven't seen it do that during the night, but people have told me that's the case. I've also been told there's a chance that if it gets out, i-it might come into your office? Now, we're not entirely sure why that is, and it should be perfectly fine, but just to be safe you should probably just keep it in there, okay?" Collin's stomach dropped. There was his reason. If he was being warned about this 'puppet', something was probably wrong with it. He made sure to wind up the music box before switching cams again.

'Parts and Service' the cameras location read. It looked so dark though. Looking around the tablet he soon found a button that let him turn on a light from the camera. He did so and what image popped into his face almost made him drop the tablet, making him squeak in surprise. That probably wouldn't have been very good.. Maybe he shouldn't be holding this thing so close to his face? It was so hard to see though.

And how was he supposed to know that there was a room full of the old, broken animatronics? They were in a withered state. Chika he couldn't see very well, but she appeared to be missing her hands and her jaw was broken. There was Foxy, who looked more rugged than usual, missing parts everywhere. Freddy was hard to see as well, but looked to be missing an eye and some of his costume in places, especially on his head. His joints looked rather loose, kind of like Chika's but not nearly as bad.

Last there was Bonnie who looked the most damaged out of all of them, missing his entire face, a whole arm and most of the costume over his legs and feet, the endo skeleton underneath showing through in many places. It was a shame; Bonnie always was Collin's favourite. He had a soft spot for small, fluffy creatures and the colour purple. Bonnie fit both those aspects in full. Plus, he was a cool robot with a guitar. It didn't get much cooler than that. The replacement just wasn't the same... Plus, it wasn't purple. Though there were other bits and pieces in the room, these popped out the most to him. They were... creepy to say the least.

"What?" the phone guy asked. Oh yeah. "What camera did you go on?"

Collin shook his head again, glancing at the camera's name briefly to make sure he was getting it right. "..Parts and Service." he said, still slightly shaken up at the image of those old, broken animatronics sitting in disrepair.

"Oh yeah.." the phone guy laughed nerviously. "I.. probably should have mentioned those guys. S-sorry to startle you like that." He said, seeming genuine, though sounding like he was still finding Collin's little jump funny still. "You shouldn't have to worry about that. Those guys shouldn't be able to move around anymore I don't think." those last few words left the black haired individual feeling a bit uncertain, but he passed it off.

He kept flipping through the cameras, checking the vents and hallway occasionally. "So what brought you here to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Collin?" the phone guy asked.

Collin didn't really have much of a reason, but he gave his answer anyways. "It's my break from school. I needed something to do and this was a simple enough job, so I applied for it. That's all really."

"Right. What school are you going to?" he asked. What was this, an interrogation?

"Medical school." at least he seemed more interested than the manager had been.

"Oh, cool. You're going to be a doctor?"

"Paramedic, actually." Collin corrected the phone guy quickly. He seemed genuinely curious. It was always a good feeling when someone took interest in what you were doing.

"Okay. That could be really useful actually; I don't think we really have anyone else in the building that knows much about this sort of thing. It's a shame you aren't here around the day time, I bet the other employees would like to meet you." the phone guy said.

"Thank you, but I don't really think I'm that interesting." Collin stated honestly.

Phone guy laughed. "You're being modest! Plenty of the people around this place are more interesting than you'd think.. Especially the night guards. I enjoy talking to you guys." he yawned. "O-oh.. I should probably get going and leave you to it. I still have to do the dayshift tomorrow and you have to get to your own shift. I think you're fine so... See you tomorrow then." the phone guy said. Collin barely had time to say good bye back before the other end of the line had hung up. Bit odd, he hung up so abruptly, but oh well. Something told him he would be hearing from him again soon enough.

Collin was left alone for the rest of the night. Though he almost forgot about the music box a few times, everything seemed to go smoothly. He could have sworn a few times that he saw the old, broken suits move a bit. It was probably just the dark or the cameras quality playing tricks on him. It didn't take that long before it hit six a.m. He'd been talking to the phone guy for a lot of the shift after all, and thinking. He'd had the weirdest daydreams, most of which were about the animatronics coming to get him. It was a little annoying that he was being so paranoid. Those things wouldn't hurt a fly.

The medical student left the pizzeria soon after his shift ended. He waited a while longer before leaving though, out of curiousity to see who came to the pizzeria so early in the morning after his shift. It wasn't much of a surprise when the first person to come in was donning a janitor outfit.

According to the person's name tag it was a guy. Eric wasn't a feminine name last he'd checked. Even so, the person just had an over all female appearance to them. Collin passed it off as a lot of other things that night. This Eric had longer, wavy, platinum blonde hair that went to his shoulders, with dark but warm brown eyes. He was pale and slightly shorter than Collin. The night guard knew that he was pretty tall though, and figured that Eric was actually about average height.

Though he wasn't surprised, the janitor was. "What are you still doing here?" He asked. "It's passed six a.m., you can go now." His voice didn't help his feminine looks.

"I was just curious who'd be picking up where I left off here." he stated simply. Eric mumbled something. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, uh... Well... Whatever, you can just go now." the janitor said, shaking his head. He walked passed Collin, though said something quietly to him while doing so. "Stay safe."

What did that mean? The job hadn't seemed at all dangerous. Well, other than that dumb puppet thing, but out of all the animatronics here, that wasn't a big deal. He didn't even see it as long as he remembers the music box.

Collin shrugged and left the pizzeria. He hadn't come on a car, but a bike. He figured his house mate would rather have the car just in case, and the place wasn't that far anyways; only a few blocks. It was rather convenient, and one of the reasons why he chose this job over many others. He wasn't a big car person anyways.

After a short bike ride, he made it to the house, leaving his bike in the garage before heading inside. He made sure to keep quite, as it was about 6:30. Collin didn't want to wake up his house mate, Alice. She definitely wasn't a morning person by any stretch.

Collin quickly went to his room and got out of his uniform and into some more casual clothes. No use wearing that around everywhere. The outfit Collin put on, wasn't really anything special, he mostly just picked out the first things he saw. He put on a dark purple long sleeved shirt with some baggy jeans and grey socks. He kept the bracelet on, as always and adjusted his glasses, pushing them back up.

He then went over to his bedside table. Normally people might have a picture, or clock or something on this table, but not him. Collin has a small pet rodent cage. Inside said cage was his small gerbil. She was white, with a tan coloured snout and tail.

"Hey, Gizmo." he greeted the small creature quietly. "Last night must have been weird for you, huh? I'm usually just here to feed you before I go to bed, but I wasn't here at all last night. You much be pretty hungry, huh?" he said, still talking to the gerbil, as if it would respond back. Of course it didn't, but he acted like it did and gave it some food, talking to the little thing more. If anyone saw him now, he'd get some very strange looks, that's for sure.

"Well, there you go!" he said after filling the gerbil's food bowl. Even if it was sort of 'listening' before, it wasn't now. Its head was already in the food bowl. "I guess I'll be feeding you when I come back from the pizzeria from now on, huh?" he laughed, again probably looking silly to anyone who may be watching. Luckily no one was.

Collin left the room and went to the kitchen. He may as well have breakfast early while he was here. He quickly got some cereal, making a mental note that they were almost out of milk. He or Alice would have to pick some up later.

After finishing this he went to various tasks, reading a book to playing video games and just generally lazing around. He loved playing his NES. And he was going to finish this stupid mega man level if it was the last thing he did! Much to his dismay, even after he beat it, there were five more.

"Cooollliiiinn!" a voice called from a different room. The medical student sighed. Why did she always call him like that?

"I'm here!" he yelled back.

"Oh good!" the voice's owner entered the room. It was Alice of course. She was only one year older than him with long, straight, auburn hair and bright green eyes. She was under weight, like him, but unlike him she had tanned skin. She was wearing a light green tank top with a long grey skirt and two long mismatched socks, one white and the other orange with pink and lime polka dots. She was also wearing big, red, square glasses and a black collar. Though she didn't have to wear her glasses as much as Collin did, she often had them somewhere on her just in case, and sometimes that place was on her face for once.

"I was worried you might have gone to sleep or maybe those creepy animatronics got to ya!" she said spookily, her hands up and fingers wigging to try and give a mock creepy tone. Collin just rolled his eyes. Alice was often like an older sister. And sometimes she was an annoying one,

"All those new animatronics are made to be super kid friendly, there's nothing dangerous about them. The old ones are in complete disrepair as well, so they're also completely harmless. To top it all off, I haven't even seen the puppet yet! There are no doors or anything for safety, so obviously the place is completely safe. They would get shut down if it wasn't." Collin said, trying to focus on his game, while talking mindlessly to Alice.

Alice just put her hands on her hips. "You never know. And I wasn't being serious anyways. There's no way a kids pizzeria is going to be dangerous. It's a kids pizzeria for flip sakes!" she laughed. "Though it's funny you got so defensive. Hey, do you have a partner there or anything? That'd be cool, you could really use more friends, Collin." she stated. Yep, this was definitely annoying older sister mode.

"Not really, the only people I've met there are the janitor and a guy on the phone." the dark haired boy said quickly, leaning into the TV a bit, trying not to get killed by any of the enemies in game.

"There's a guy on the phone?" Alice questioned.

Collin muttered a 'damn it' as his character blew up into blue circles and he got the game over screen yet again. "Yes. Yes there is, Alice. Apparently he's from the day shift and he was there to help me get settled in or something." Collin looked at her. "And before you asked, he also said there's nothing to worry about. He seems to know what he's doing so I think he's right in saying that."

Alice looked unsure. "Did he say his name? How do you know he's not lying? And how much can someone really know about a place that just opened up." she questioned. Great, time to be interrogated again.

Collin huffed with annoyance. "Re-opened you mean and he's been working there since the older location. He probably knows tons."

"What about his name, and why did the pizzeria close in the first place?"

Unless he answered her questions and left quickly, something told him this was never going to end. He got up, quickly saying "I read that it was just health reasons and he didn't say his name because I never asked. I'll ask tomorrow." as he turned off the gaming console and walked into his room. He needed to sleep anyways, for his shift tomorrow.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. All that happened was Alice went out to get groceries, then got back, pushed Collin out of bed and got him to put them away. They then played Street Fighter, which Alice won at until she decided to go to bed again. Soon it came close to 11:40, the time Collin was aiming to get to the pizzeria by. He put down his book, grabbed his bike and left the house again. Though he didn't know it, things were going to get a much more exciting tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Collin had sat in his office chair, he was immediately greeted by the sound of the phone ringing. He wasted no time taking the call this time. Unlike the previous night he had no doubt who would call at this hour.

"Hello, hello? Hello? Oh hi! N-nice to see you got through the night, Collin!" the voice on the other end immediately replied.

The sentence struck him as odd. Sure the place was a little creepy at night but what reason was there to leave? "Hi. Why wouldn't I, phone guy?" the dark haired individual questioned.

"Well often people quit before the second night. They just don't like the.. 'creepy' atmosphere of the place at night. I'm not sure why though, it's not much different than the day time." there was a pause, before the voice continued speaking. "'Phone guy', huh?"

Collin blinked before realizing he'd used his mental nickname for the person over the phone. "Oh, sorry... Uh, if you don't want me to call you that, you could tell me your name."

"No, no, it's fine!" The phone guy shrugged off. "I like 'phone guy'. It's more personal sounding than my name and uh.." there was another pause, and movement on the other end of the line. "Well, I guess that would be a fitting name for how you know me... Phone guy.. Heheh." Collin relaxed the muscles he didn't even know were tense, smiling a bit. He was happy he hadn't offended them or anything... Although this was completely true.

Checking the clock, it was time for his shift to start. Collin picked up the tablet, not getting scared by it this time, and began flipping through the cameras. Much to his surprise, he saw something; or rather someone. "What the.." he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" the phone guy asked. They obviously couldn't see what was going on, he would have to tell them. Though first he needed to know what exactly was going on himself.

Collin leaned closer to the tablet, turning on its light. The individual in the camera jumped and turned to face the light, shielding their eyes. It looked like... It was Eric.

"Eric's in the main room still." Collin reported. For some reason he felt the need to tell these things to phone guy to receive further instruction. It was only his second day, so of course he wasn't going to be perfectly on top of it, but it sounded like phone guy hadn't done the night shift, only heard from past employees about it. Then again, that was still pretty good. And he supposed if phone guy was in the room, he would probably know what's going on anyways, and Collin wouldn't have to say anything. Maybe he was just over thinking things? That was often the case.

The guy on the phone seemed more at ease at this. "Ah, that's normal. Sometimes he stays late and gets himself locked in the building. Just wait, he'll be over in your office in no time.. In fact, could you turn the phone to a mode where multiple people can hear me and I can hear multiple people? It'd be unfair to leave Eric out of it, he might get lonely." phone guy explained and instructed.

Collin did as the phone guy said, as he always did before looking back at the cameras. Just as phone guy said, he was heading to the office. Though that's not what caught his eye about the camera. Was it just him or.. Was Bonnie gone?

Looking about, it definitely wasn't his imagination. Bonnie was indeed gone... Maybe he'd gone off to check something and would be right back? "Phone guy.." He had to make sure. "Uh, Bonnie's not on the show stage anymore... Is that normal?"

There was silence over the phone again, which he took as thinking. "..I've heard that the animatronic toys wander around occasionally yeah. Sometimes they even come into your office. But that's perfectly fine, they're completely safe. It's just that they were never given a proper night mode in their coding... They might not leave though..

"In case they're bugging you, there should be a spare Freddy head in one of those drawers at your desk. But again, they should be completely harmless. The most they're going to do is try to start a conversation with you about pizza. Maybe sing a song or two. Unless you happen to be a criminal, they're about as friendly as can be." phone guy explained, Collin nervously taking it all in.

"It's weird.. They'll recognize by your uniform that you're the night guard, but they won't go into a night mode." he continued quieter, almost mumbling to himself. "There should be nothing to worry about though. They're great during the day; I can't see them being anything but at night." Collin decided to take his word for it. The phone guy hadn't seemed to lied to him yet, why would he start now? For that matter, why lie at all? He didn't really see any point in doing so.

"H.. Hello?" a voice called from down the hallway. That was Eric. Collin picked up the flashlight on his desk and shined it down the hall, right at the janitor, who winced away and covered his eyes again. "Stop doing that!" he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. "That's really bright compared to the rest of this place..." he said quieter. He continued walking towards the office.

"Hey Eric." Collin greeted the other. "Phone guy says you got locked in here again, huh?"

Confusion was evident on the other's face for a few seconds, before it changed to realization. "Ah yeah... 'Phone guy'?" he questioned.

"Don't worry about it." the phone guy spoke up, causing Eric to jump again. The poor guy seemed completely on edge. Maybe he was scared of the dark?

"Is something wrong?" Collin asked as the other made it into the room. They shook their head and said a few quiet 'no's. Collin shrugged, and then got back to checking the cameras. "Ah!" Collin said suddenly, startling the other guys. "Music box!" he explained quickly, winding it up.

"Jeez Collin, you're going to give us a heart attack!" the phone guy joked. Collin just rolled his eyes, winding up the instrument keeping the puppet from showing its face. If it was as creepy as phone guy said, he didn't want to see that thing at night. The idea of it coming to his office made it all the worse.

The sounds of mechanical, rhythmic clinking through the hallway were heard just as Collin was almost done winding the box up completely. He ignored the sound, assuming it was Bonnie, not feeling at all threatened by the cute, little, blue bunny. Eric however, rushed into the office, picking up the flashlight and shining it down the hall. "Collin!" he exclaimed quickly, getting the other's attention immediately.

The medical student put down the tablet, to see what the janitor was worried about now. What he saw caught him off guard, giving him a loss for words immediately.

He had been correct about it being Bonnie; however this wasn't the one he meant. Instead of a small, adorable, blue animatronic rabbit coming over to say hi, it was the dead, destroyed and withered remains of the older model, up from the Parts and Service room, ready to come get them. It's soulless, emotionless, robotic gaze piercing through him, shaking the night guard to his very core. Even the bravest of people wouldn't be able to stand so tall, fearlessly against this.

'What did the phone guy have to say about this?' he suddenly wondered. Phone guy was the one to say that they shouldn't be able to move, that they were harmless. "Ph-phone guy..." he started, disliking his meek, shaking voice, but he couldn't help it. "Old Bonnie... I-It's in the hallway- a-and it's coming this way.. What a-are we supposed to do..?" he asked, his voice shaking more than he would have liked. He didn't- or rather couldn't take his eyes off the approaching figure.

"What?.." phone guy seemed surprised about the whole situation as well. "Th-that's not supposed to be possible... Well the Freddy head trick should work with them to.. Th-though if they're only in the hall, flash the light at them. Something about it disorients those older models and they should leave."

Eric immediately began flashing the light on and off down the hallway. Bonnie stopped moving forward. He just stood frozen for a few seconds, almost confused looking before disappearing into another room.

Before either of the two could be relieved, yet another mechanical sound came to their attention. The two employees quickly turned to check the right vent, the source of sound. Only seeing the blue variation of the animatronic they had been so scared of only moments ago immerging from the vent brought relief to Collin, but left Eric on edge still.

"Hello Bonnie." Collin greeted the animatronic.

"Hello Collin! Hi Eric!" it said back, it's robotic voice full of enthusiasm as it hopped up and waves at them. It put its hand back down quickly coming right up to them, leaning forward with its hands behind its back. "Why are you here after hours Eric?" the bunny asked suspiciously.

"I was just fixing the Mangle again and got locked in." the janitor explained, not seeing the need to reveal his intensions to a robot. Nonetheless, it seemed to brighten up with that information.

"Okay! Thank you," it exclaimed cheerfully. Collin noted its ability to hold a conversation. It must be in it's coding to remember and use certain words. Perhaps they learned from speaking to others, like some computer programs could do. Whatever it was, the technology was amazing.

"I think this is my first time speaking to you, Collin." Bonnie stated with robotic enthusiasm, his arms moving straight to his sides and out a little. It was almost a girlish looking pose. He must have adapted it from Chica. "Hello! Nice to finally meet you!" his speech wasn't perfect, but it was still amazing for what it was. The robot held out its hand in anticipation.

Collin took it, shaking the robotic bunny's hand. "It's nice to meet you too. I hope we can be friends." he said, hoping that's what the animatronic wanted to hear. He was correct.

"Yes! We can be the best of friends!" the animatronic exclaimed, letting go of his hand and bouncing up, leaning towards him, both it's hands held together in front of it. It tipped its head to the left before continuing. "As long as you follow the rules, but that shouldn't be hard."

Collin smiled. Phone guy was right about the toy animatronics being nice; at least for Bonnie. It was amazing how such an innocent figure was the counterpart to such a horrifying nightmare.

The night guard and robot were cut off by the sound of running down the hall. Eric turned on the light only to come face to face with yet another of the old robots, suddenly frozen in place.

This time, it was Foxy the pirate, stood in a running position, worn out and old. He was looking menacingly at them. Before Collin could say anything or Eric could begin flashing the flashlight, toy Bonnie processed the situation faster than the both of them.

"What is Foxy doing outside of the Parts and Service room? Silly Foxy." the animatronics made a sound like laughing with its voice box, hands over its stomach. It began walking towards the older model, taking it by its arm and leading it back to its place saying a few quiet words of encouragement to the broken old thing.

There was a silence in the office before phone guy finally spoke up again. "Well.. That just happened... O-okay then. That's actually a good thing; I don't think the mask trick would have worked on Foxy... He was always so twitchy, ya'know?" phone guy explained.

Collin took note of what he said, silently thanking toy Bonnie. He then picked up the tablet again. Foxy was back in the Parts and Service room, looking dazed and confused. The old Bonnie was in the near party room on the left side of the hall, wandering around aimlessly. Toy Bonnie on the other wand was in the east side's party rooms, walking steadily towards the other Bonnie. He was probably going to lead it back to the Parts and Service as well.

Every once and a while, Eric began frantically flashing the light down the hallway. Collin didn't look up every time to see who it was, as Eric had been shining the light way too much out of what was probably paranoia. From the times he had looked though, he knew it was usually either Foxy or Bonnie that were in the hall. Only an hour and a half later, Eric broke the silence they had formed.

"Shoot, this thing's batteries just died…" he said. Collin greatly under estimated the problem, opening his mouth to tell the janitor it was fine. Those were not the words to ultimately come out of his mouth. A familiar old, purple rabbit changed that.

"Bonnie's in the office!" he yelled instead as the animatronic stood menacingly in front of the desk.

"The mask, the mask!" phone guy instructed quickly. He was sounding just as panicked as the boys in the room, even if he wasn't personally there. "Bottom drawer!" he explained frantically.

Collin quickly did as the phone guy said, putting the mask on and looking up, just in time to see a metallic, exposed endoskeleton hand, reaching towards his face. He ducked back, away from it. Bonnie didn't move any closer and retracted him arm back down to his side. It began scanning the room. Oh yeah, Eric!

The night guard looked around quickly to try and find the other. He soon spotted him, curled up under the desk. He must have dived under there. Collin held back a laugh, knowing he would have done the same as there was only one mask.

The old Bonnie was persistent though, scanning the area and searching the office for the poor, scared individual. Collin slid his chair closer to the desk and turned as the withered animatronic peered around him, in an attempt to hide Eric from it.

Eventually it gave up, leaving. The room stayed quiet for a few seconds before phone guy spoke up again. "Without the flashlight, you can't stop Foxy." he stated nervously. The other two silently stared at each other, thinking. Phone guy was again, the first to speak up before either of them could think up anything.

"Why don't one of you two look for batteries while the other stays here, keeping the office clear and the heat off the other? That way, one of you keeps attention on yourself while the other tries to get that stupid flashlight working and to not get hurt... or potentially d-die.." phone guy suggested. After all the reassurance those words coming out of the phone guy's mouth were truly unsettling. It was as if he had been in this situation before. Wait, had he? Though the plan didn't sound the best they didn't have any better ideas. The two employees agreed, heading their separate ways. When had the night changed tones so quickly? Starting up this night, Collin hadn't thought that there would have been any danger; how very wrong he was.

Eric decided he would go as Collin had more experience with the cameras, and it was his overuse of the thing that it went out. He carefully and closely watched as the janitor went through the building, making sure to stay on the cameras he was on, as the active camera would cause the animatronics to simply freeze and stare. He couldn't keep this up constantly, as he needed to check where the other robots were as to not get snuck up on. He also had to wind up the music box and occasionally put the tablet down all together to wear the Freddy head.

Nonetheless, Eric began coming back to the office a little over half an hour later. Collin wasn't sure whether of not he'd fixed the flashlight, but he made sure the other had a safe trip back. That is, until he heard the distinct running of Foxy, approaching the office at top speed. As he ran into the office a loud screech sound erupted from his old voice box.

Collin dove under the desk. So close! He could only hope Eric hurried now. Why were they so rough this night while nothing happened during the first!? It was just one problem after another. Knowing that the Freddy head didn't work on Foxy, he had left it on top of the desk. Even if he wanted to wear the think now, he wouldn't be able to get it.

He heard Foxy slam into the desk, seeing his hook strike and cut into the chair he had been sitting in only moments ago. Collin covered his mouth with his hands, trying to quiet his frantic, terrified breath. The hook retracted out of his limited view and he felt the weight of the pirate fox shift off the desk. The sound of heavy, metallic footsteps, clinking and clanking on the tile floor brought his anxiety levels through the roof. Come on Eric, hurry up! The restaurant isn't all that big, what was taking so long? What if the janitor had run into another animatronic but didn't have the head? What if he was blocked off or getting chased around himself?

What if Eric wasn't going to make it in time? Foxy would surely rip him to shreds. These stupid robots and their faulty programming were going to be the end of him. Foxy was almost around the desk now. He could feel the vibration of each step, closing in. He even heard what sounded like raspy breaths and young voices whispering inaudible words. It was probably his imagination going haywire with fear. He felt a feeling he hadn't felt much in his life. The feeling of absolute dread and hopelessness, the thoughts, and emotions one only truly had when they felt they were facing something so terrible.

Collin squeezed his eyes shut; ready to hear that screech again, right in his face before feeling imminent pain and death. He heard metal endoskeleton feet stop in front of him, sounds of shuffling around, and then silence. It was as if the animatronic was waiting for something. Collin waited along, not wanting to be the first to move. Every second they stayed in this silence, he felt more and more anxious. What could he possibly be waiting for though? A robot wouldn't want to wait to see him keel over from a panic attack, or beg for mercy. If it was going to kill him, it should have killed him. The fact that it hadn't gave him slight hope for a moment.

In that moment, he slowly opened his eyes, hoping to see a flashing light on the wall and a frozen animatronic, unable to attack. He was not lucky enough for that though. He couldn't even see the wall. Instead he saw that damn animatronic's face, jaws wide open as he held up his hook, right up to Collin's face.

He didn't even have time to scream, as that's exactly what the animatronic had been waiting for. He immediately slammed his hook into the night guard's chest, hoisting him up and out from under the desk. The hook dug deep into his flesh as searing pain enveloped his mind, warm blood profusely dripping down his front. Collin cried out in pain and fear, absolutely terrified for his life. The scientific part of his mind tried to assess the damage but the rest of his brain didn't let him in it's sheer panic and terror.

He was brought up as the pirate stood at full height, holding the night guard at eye level. He screeched loudly in Collin's face. The panicked boy squirmed around, kicking his legs and holding the hook with both of his hands. He was both trying to get out of the hook and pull himself up to stop the tool from cutting into him any deeper and seriously damaging something.

His face became wet with tears. From the look of Foxy's open jaw and menacing gaze, that wasn't going to be the only thing to run down his face. Next was going to be even more of his warm, crimson blood. Try as he might a mixture of pain and sudden lack of blood made him feel tired and dizzy. No, he couldn't pass out! That would end him. Collin kept struggling to get away, becoming weaker and weaker. He became unable to keep himself awake any longer.

His mind was filled with regrets, responsibilities and people. Alice would be devastated, no one would feed Gizmo, there would be no one to take care of his mother and what would the mental stress do to her illness? Phone guy would get in trouble and probably feel horrible, as he was the one who taught him. He will feel he didn't do well enough and to add insult to injury, will then have to find a replacement night guard and teach them as well. That new guard would have to go through what he was going through, they might die as well even. He'd never force that on anyone. Such thoughts of regret and unfinished business filled his head. He couldn't even try to stop it now if he wanted to as they flooded through.

Even Eric, though he barely knew the guy, he was still worried. What was going to happen to him? He would come into the office only to find a dead body and a feral animatronic. Even with the flashlight, he'd suddenly be forced to figure out the cameras and survive the night. Heck the phone guy might not even be there, leaving instead of listening to his death. Any normally willed person would. Hopefully phone guy knew he still had to help Eric and would stay for at least that. There shouldn't be much longer to this night after all. He was ashamed he hadn't even been able to survive two days. What kind of night guard was he?

The bleeding man's vision began to go dark and his hearing began to quiet and fuzz out. He felt himself getting pilled away, but that didn't matter now. Though he thought he saw a glowing light, that didn't matter either. Nothing mattered anymore. He had accepted that he had lost.

...

It felt as if he was falling suddenly. All he could hear was static. All he could see was darkness. All he could feel was cold. Was this the afterlife? Was this what it felt like to die? Was he already dead?

"Hey."

Collin's eyes shot open and though he felt that very movement, everything stayed the same. The voice that had called out from the static and woken him from his thoughts and questions was a unlike any voice he recognized. It confused him with its different texture and pitch. What scared him however was its sinister tone. He shuttered at its hidden intents. Though said actions didn't feel aimed at him. That didn't do anything to help his worry though.

"Get up."

What was that supposed to mean? Foxy's probably mauled him to death by now and if not, he's either bitten off his face or brought him to the other old animatronics. Who knows what kind of damage those other ones would do to him.

"Are you even listening?"

The voice sounded irritated. Collin wanted to retort that he was indeed listening, but was stopped. It was then that he discovered that he could hardly move, let alone talk. He was filled with a sudden panicked feeling of claustrophobia.

"Collin!"

The voice was gone, replaced by a new one now. It sounded different, yet familiar. It was too faint to tell though. What was going on?

"Come on, stay with me here!" that voice... Why was it so recognizable? Where was he supposed to stay; stay where? "Collin, I have the batteries now, and its six a.m.! Just wake up, I know you're still there."

It was Eric. His voice, though clearer than before was still distorted. Like a distant echo from somewhere far away. If they made it to six then they were safe now. If he was 'still there' he wasn't dead. At least he wasn't yet. Collin certainly didn't feel alive though...

"This is only night two. You can't quit on only your second day on the job!"

He was trying to guilt trip him into staying alive. That's not how it worked, what was he doing? It's not like he could wake up even if he wanted to, which he did. He would wake up when he woke up. The static grew louder, the darkness closer.

Eric spoke again, but had become much quieter, inaudible to his ears. "Hey, don't leave yet!" Collin wanted to yell, trying automatically. He almost saw a light; almost moved. "I'm not dead yet, you said so yourself!" the first part of the sentence came though. Perhaps he had been wrong.

"Collin?"

The janitor's voice was louder and clearer than ever before. Light enveloped his vision as he truly opened his eyes. A quiet 'Ow' was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

Two different voices breathed a sigh of relief, one in the room and the other over the phone. Had phone guy been there the whole time? He must have, and if he was then he heard Collin's embarrassing little break down. Also, what had Eric come across when he made it to the office?

"Collin, you're a medical student.. y-you know first aid and stuff... right?" the phone guy asked. Well, yes he did; but what did the phone guy mean by that? "From Eric's reaction when he entered the room.. uh.. I'd have t-to assume there was a lot of blood involved... A-and also from what h-happened to you.. w-what it sounded like... I'd have to say that there's a big mess in there now..." Oh.

It was now that Collin's adrenaline rush from that near death experience wore off. Pain over his entire chest became apparent. The scientific part of his mind immediately went to work trying to figure out the damage from the feel, but the pain made that very difficult. Looking down to survey the damage was even more difficult.

Seeing his struggle, Eric immediately got up carefully; as he'd rested Collin's head on his lap in an attempt to keep him more upright. The shift caused the night guard to groan in pain. Eric didn't say anything; he simply got up and walked away. Nothing could come to the bleeding individual's thoughts at the moment; his creativity was failing him. Not even a paranoid thought of an animatronic attack crossed his mind.

What seemed like hours, but was most probably only a few minutes later, and the janitor returned. He was carrying a first aid pack. "Do you think you would be able to do it?" he asked. Eric looked down at his feet embarrassed, before kneeling down next to the other who was still lying on the floor. "The extent of my medical knowledge is band aids.. I don't know what to do with half the stuff in this thing; I've never had to use it..." He obviously was not the healer of the group.

Getting his head out of the RPG references, Collin moved, trying to sit upright. It hurt, but he soon convinced himself that if he didn't do it now he wasn't going to be able to and it was only going to get worse. Baring his teeth, he sat up. Such a rash attack showed how fragile the human body was and how susceptible people were to pain. It was weird that they were such a sensitive species and yet humans are the only animal that kills for the sake of killing. An odd contrast it was, to say the least.

Eric tried to help him stay steady and move accordingly. Sitting up had caused him to become dizzy and numb. Nonetheless, he managed to find his way into the first aid kit and dig around for the necessary tools to try patching himself up. In such a condition it was easier said that done...

Before he could make much progress at all they were stopped. An all too familiar blue bunny bounced into the office before letting out a sudden overly dramatic gasps, running over to them. "What happened!?" he exclaimed, seeming panicked. It must be in his coding to act this way at the sight of blood in case a kid got hurt.

Collin didn't want to speak for obvious reasons while Eric didn't seem too fond of the animatronics, even before that night. So for a change, Phone guy took to explaining the situation to the animatronics for once.

"He was attacked by the old Foxy. That's all I really know... Hey doesn't the Mangle have programming on how to fix wounds and stuff? It sounds like Collin's having problems." he explained and suggested. The night guard began to question how silent he was truly being for phone guy to have heard that... There's no way he could see him, that was impossible through a phone! Maybe he was just really used to hearing things through the phone and was better at it.

The toy Bonnie looked confused. "Mangle?" it asked. Collin mentally sided with it. Yeah, who was Mangle? Hadn't Eric mentioned them before? They honestly didn't sound very good to have earned a name like that and phone guy was trying to get them to help fix him up? He was starting to get worried.

"Oh, my bad." the phone guy corrected himself. "I mean the new toy Foxy."

Bonnie opened his mouth, letting out a silent 'ah', allowing the sound to hand for a few seconds. After the pause he jumps up and into action, bolting out of the room. Collin found it kind of ironic with this new knowledge of who the Mangle was. They were going to fix a problem caused by Foxy with another Foxy. Hadn't anyone been taught fighting fire with more, newer fire was a bad idea? He just hoped it worked.

He was expecting the bunny to run back with an unfamiliar fox, that wasn't the next thing to occur. Bonnie rushed back in alone. He wasted no time in picking up the injured night guard and first aid kit, then running off again to kid's cove. Collin heard Eric yell after them loudly, while Bonnie's ears twitch as he did that. He couldn't help laughing, though immediately regretted it. Pain was still burning strong through his chest and stomach area, it honestly was hurting his lunges to even breathe; never mind laughing.

Bonnie was surprisingly careful for having picked him up so quickly; not rough at all. Collin reminded himself that this was probably because he had been built to handle children. Another thing he noticed though was how Bonnie was able to easily lift and carry him. Collin was a lot taller than the robot, excluding his ears. The answer again was that he was a robot and probably built very tough to look after the kids. Why did they have to be this tough though? What purpose did the restaurant have for making the robots so able to protect? Never mind that, why did the place need a night guard when it had these things? He'd only met Bonnie really but assumed the rest of the toy animatronics were the same.

Dismissing the thought for now, they quickly made it across the restaurant to the kid's cove. The night guard was half surprised when Eric didn't come after them. He just figured that phone guy stopped him and he decided to do something else; clean up the room maybe. It is his job after all. Eric didn't seem like the kind of person to both just let the robots he didn't trust so much run off with him without some convincing or who'd be slacking at their job. He seemed like a good guy, really; though it was probably only natural to think that after he'd saved his life from Foxy.

"Here Foxy!" Bonnie said excitably, putting Collin down in front of some curtains. A hook reached out through them, pulling them open as to let a white and pink figure through. It was a fox of course, with a parrot on its shoulder. It was a female pirate, different than the old version. The night guard decided not to question the new design.

"Yar, I thank ye Bonnie Blue." the vixen said smoothly coming over to them carefully, looking Collin over. The night guard already loved her over exaggerated pirate accent. He found it hilarious.

"Aw, it was nothing.." the bunny stated, a hand behind his head. Was it just him, or did he seem... Embarrassed? Was he shy or something? It would make sense, he was a rabbit. Though he only seemed shy around this Foxy..

"So it was me older model to deal ye the damage, 'ay?" Foxy asked, though she meant it as more of a statement. She shook her head with a sigh, her parrot squawking. "He be trouble, I tell ye. Assumin' ye torch was the thing to fail on ye. Jus' ask this ol' fox here if ye find yerselves in the same dilemma again; ye can borrow Polly's!" she exclaimed. Her parrot did not seem at ease with this idea, shaking its head and squawking more. Foxy looked at him, chuckling. "Don't ye be worryin' yer feathers off, it be fer a great cause!" she exclaimed to the worried bird. It seemed to lighten up a little, though was still worried.

The pirate fox looked into the first aid kit Bonnie had brought with them. She took out some disinfectant wipes, some special thread, a needle and some bandages. She glanced at the blue bunny and he immediately sat Collin up as if reading her mind.

She unbuttoned his shirt enough to see the wound and some area around it. "This may sting a little." she warned, before she started cleaning up his stab. She was right to warn him of the sensation, though it wasn't even close to how painful receiving the wound had been. He'd have to be a lot more careful about Foxy and running out of batteries. He did not at all want that to happen again. Honestly he was just glad nothing seemed to be completely broken. It was honestly amazing. He figured he wouldn't be so lucky next time though, so he prayed there wouldn't be a next time.

"So, uh..." Bonnie started. Collin looked up at him, assuming the rabbit was talking to him. He was correct. "I know tonight hasn't been very good but... Could you please stay?" he asked. Collin was surprised. Bonnie seemed to have thought that meant he was too sudden as he became flustered as tried to explain himself.

"W-well, you seem nice a-and we're friends. You haven't even met the others yet and... It's a bit lonely here at night. And... I hardly got to show you anything! There's still so much..." Bonnie tried to explain.

Collin smiled at the stuttering, flustered rabbit. "Of course I'm staying. I wasn't planning on leaving anyways." That's right, he thought. If he left than someone else would have to take his place. They wouldn't have any knowledge of how the job worked and would then instead run the risk of being killed. He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Bonnie perked up as his response, smiling. He happily bounced up and down, closing his eyes and with a big grin on his face. The odd and funny gesture was almost as amusing as toy Foxy's accent. Collin began to wonder what other weird things the bunny did.

It didn't take too much longer until the vixen was done fixing him up, especially with Bonnie's silly actions as entertainment. "'Ay, ye will be fine now matey! Jus' be more careful from now on about yer batteries." she sighed a bit before continuing. "Yer uniform be a mess. Now I guess we can try and get you at least a new shirt, but it may take a while ye know?" she explained.

Collin shook his head. "No, no, don't worry about it. There's only a bit of a tear. I can just wash the blood out and use this again. No use getting a whole other outfit. Plus, Eric was being careful and that's how the batteries ran out, so there's always that chance the night will be bad and I'll get attacked again, right? Until I can't wear it, I'll just stick with this shirt." he stated quickly to her. It was true and he didn't really want to be known as the guy who kept destroying employee uniforms.

The pirate looked surprised but smiled at him. "Okay then. Though I'll be still getting' another uniform fer back up. Ye never know!" she exclaimed with a laugh before turning a little more serious again. "Honestly though, don't try and think about these things as if ye'll get attacked again. That ain't a good attitude to have!" Collin just nodded in response.

Bonnie carefully helped Collin to his feet. "I can help you to the door but I can't leave with you." Bonnie warned. Collin simply nodded again. He didn't expect the rabbit to anyways and he'd probably get better at walking around even while still a bit dizzy and numb. He spent the entire walk to the door doing just that.

Despite figuring out walking with such blood loss Collin very much doubted his ability to ride his bike home. Nonetheless he didn't want Alice finding out about what had happened. She wouldn't stop bugging him about health and safety until he quit and he knew it.

As he came to the door, Eric approached him. "You bike here and home, right?" he asked. It seemed he wasn't the only one worried and thinking about it. He nodded his head.

Eric seemed a bit nervous as he continued. "If you would like, I can drive you home." he suggested. Collin didn't quite understand what he was so nervous about. In fact, he was starting to question what it was that made everyone so nervous around him. Was he really unapproachable? Maybe it was just the fact that he'd been stabbed not long ago and people were still on edge, who knows. Even without that people first meeting him always seemed so worried and uncomfortable. Maybe Alice was right and he really does lack people skills. It wouldn't be the first time.

His thoughts aside, he greatly appreciated Eric's offer. It came at a great time too. What about the room and his job though? "That would be great, yeah. But uh.. Are you sure? I mean, aren't you supposed to be cleaning up or getting ready or something?" he asked. Before he'd been too dazed to notice but it sounded as if and would make sense if he'd bloodied up the place by a fair amount.

Eric just put his hands up and shook his head. "It's not a big deal really. The place doesn't open for a few hours. The uh.. 'The phone guy', he said he would come early and help me out as well." he laughed. "The biggest problem would be fatigue from staying up all night." he stated jokingly.

Collin thanked the other. Waving to the blue animatronic rabbit, he went outside with Eric. The other easily picked out his car as it's not like there were many others in the parking lot before unlocking it and collecting up Collin's bike. He put it in the trunk.

The night guard had said before that he wasn't a car sort of guy and it seemed that Eric wasn't either. The car wasn't anything special really. Once Collin got in however it was quite easy to figure out the sorts of colours Eric liked. There was a lot of a lilac shade of purple in various places.

Collin wasn't complaining about the colouring choice however, he loved purple. Of course he did, his bike as well as the majority of his clothes that weren't black and dark grays were purple.

"So, you like purple too, huh?" Eric's voice asked, breaking him out of his train of thought. He realized he'd been staring at the colour and Eric had gotten into the car while he'd been lost in thought.

"Purple is really a great colour.. Though I honestly prefer magenta myself." he said casually, buckling up and starting the car. Collin did the same quickly.

"Hey.. Do you want to talk or try to hang out some time?" Eric asked a few minutes into the journey. It was a good thing as the silence was beginning to get awkward. Collin probably could have broken it as well easily enough, but he didn't really know what to say. It seems Alice was in fact right about his social ability. Eric continued. "We seem more similar than I thought at first, you're pretty nice and uh.. Well, it might be better than always meeting at the pizzeria with those creepy animatronics. Right?" he asked.

Collin didn't quite understand the janitor's nervousness yet again. Maybe he was just generally timid personally or perhaps it was the fact that he had hardly said anything. Actually, it was probably a mix of both. Well he was going to stop keeping up that second one. "Sure. That would be cool. Do you have a chat account?" he in turn asked.

"Uh, actually no I don't.. Is there one I should get?" Eric asked; a little surprised.

Collin shrugged. "Well, my roommate, Alice made a sort of chatting website. It's a bit nifty. I could give you the link and we'd be able to talk on there after you get off work." he explained. The other nodded. "I just need to know what your username's probably going to be."

"Ah." Eric exclaimed. He hummed a bit as he thought for a few seconds. "I'll probably be Pockeplith. That's what my username usually is... What's yours?"

"I'm GreyHadys. Spelled capital G, R, E, Y, capital H, A, D, Y, S." He said quickly. He didn't want to slip into another train of thought. He was very good at doing that. For the few minutes left of the trip they just discussed how and where they'd meet in the chatroom. Collin gave Eric the website URL and they had pretty much everything figured out once they finally reached the house.

Collin carefully got out, not wishing to hurt himself or accidently reopen the wound. That's about the worst thing he could do at the moment. Eric helped him get his bike out. The night guard thanked him as he left.

By now he was able to walk without much help, getting more used to the aching feeling with the dizzying blood loss slowly becoming less and less severe. He put his bike away and snuck inside the house. Like last time, he made sure to keep quiet, however this time he had even more of a reason to not wake up his roommate. If she came out to find him in his still bloody uniform and bandaged up, she would definitely have quite a few questions for him. He was done with being questioned for today.

The night guard took off their shirt, putting it in the laundry basket. He then changed into his pajamas and put the rest of the uniform in the same place with the shirt. He dumped the whole load into the washing machine, turning it on. Alice would never know; the perfect crime! All joking aside, he checked the mirror to make sure it wasn't painfully obvious that he'd been in a near death experience lately.

Fortunately for him, he only looked a little pale with dark bags under his eyes. That could be explained with sleep deprecation. Plus, that meant that Alice might let him sleep! He felt very tired after all and moving around might cause him pain and get her suspicious. It was a win/win situation.

Collin's baggy, grey T-shirt covered up the injury nicely and they matched his pants, which were also grey. Alice would be happy about that, considering he never bothered to match his clothes intentionally anymore. Satisfied, he went back to his room. He quickly fed Gizmo, telling her about how he'd had a bit of a rough night.

He wasn't sure why he needed to tell the gerbil about his days and thoughts; she wasn't exactly the best source for advice. She was more of his personal verbal diary. You don't write a diary for other people to read it but some times people do anyways. That can lead to them learning some secrets about you that you never wanted uncovered. Gizmo was perfect for that because try as others might, they'd never be able to get her to tell them. She won't spill his secrets. In the same manner, he can't look back on older events like one with a written diary would be able to, but at least his secrets were safe.

After finishing his story, trying to keep it fairly short as the gerbil looked as tired as he felt, he went to bed. He fell asleep very, very soon after his head hit the pillow; or he passed out very soon rather than slept.

When Alice woke up and came to wake him as well, she stopped at the sight of his state. She assumed the things he knew she would and decided to just let him stay in rather that spend even more time getting tired out.

It took several hours for Collin to eventually wake up on his own. When he did, he was immediately stopped by Alice and given something to eat. She didn't trust him to take care of himself at all, did she? Then again with recent events he'd be the same... But she shouldn't know about those.

After that encounter in which he managed to go without acting off due to his injury healing a good amount, he went to the computer, booting it up. Honestly he was surprised he was doing so well. Normally an injury like that would require hospital attention and he was just amazed he hadn't died. Perhaps he was simply lucky. However, lucky or no there was no way such a wound wasn't going to leave a scar. Even if Alice saw that, what was she going to think? What was he going to say? It seems he wasn't going swimming or anything of the sort this year. It wasn't that bad, he never had any special interest in water like others had anyways.

After loading up the computer and the internet he checked the chatroom. Nothing was there however. He assumed Eric wasn't off the job yet. He played computer games for several more hours. During that time Eric did show up, but only briefly. He had to leave due to a relative making a surprise visit, but still managed to tell him a few things. One was that he wouldn't be able to help him that night, he was too tired. Two was that phone guy also wasn't going to be able to help him that night as he was also much too tired.

He explained that they didn't want to leave him alone, but they also just wouldn't be able to help. He suggested bringing Alice to which Collin immediately declined, saying he didn't want her to know about it. He said that it was fine if he was by himself, he knew what he was doing now.

They continued, just talking about random things including Eric being a little unhappy with the state the toy Foxy and Bonnie had been left in. They were both bloody and it looked like they had killed someone he'd said. It was then however that the janitor had to leave, wishing him luck before he went.

Collin found that all the laundry had already been dried and folded by Alice. It was back to around the time he needed to go to the restaurant again. Taking a deep breath in and out, he changed into his uniform. He hesitated and took a moment to think before he filled Gizmo's food bowl again. It was just in case he didn't make it back, which was completely likely. Toy Foxy may have told him not to think like that but it was a little hard not to. Night one, there had been no danger. Night two however was a nightmare. Who knows what night three would bring.

Collin then left the house and headed off to the pizzeria for yet another night and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


End file.
